


少年情怀总是春 12

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	少年情怀总是春 12

圣诞节的夜晚，伦敦街头满是欢乐的气氛。  
圣诞节的铃声将空气里的沉闷消融，孩童追逐着从街角跑过，商店里充斥欢快的歌声，面包店飘出甜腻的香气，挂在门前的风铃随着客人的进出，演奏着叮叮当当的乐曲。  
店里人来人往，忙的不可开交。  
一个黑头发的店员格外引人注目。  
头发有些长了，刘海微卷，垂在额前，更衬得男孩子面容清秀。  
修长的身材被面包店的制服包裹，系在腰间的围裙勾勒着腰身，打在腰后的结随着主人的跑动摇晃着，有年轻的女孩过来搭讪，想得到他的联系方式。

“sorry，he is mine.”  
旁边突然有另一个人插进来，把男孩子搂住，示威般的在脸颊亲吻。  
女孩子连连道歉，边跟好友嘀咕着果然好看的男孩子都在一起了边抱着买好的面包走开。  
张然推开身旁的年龄相仿的恋人，转身往更衣室走，连耳朵都红了。  
“你怎么这么早就来了，我还有十五分钟才下班呢。”  
吴磊跟在后面，用手去揪他腰后摇晃的绳结。  
“我不来早点，，你就被别人拐跑了。”  
“怎么会……”  
男孩子的话被恋人堵在嘴里，小小的空间里尽是黏腻的水声。

门被突然推开，然后用力关上。  
然后传来揶揄地笑声，张然听出是来接班的同事，红着脸打开门，然后小声拜托同事替自己上最后十分钟班。  
同事捂着嘴笑，知道知道，你男朋友来了你就快走吧。

吴磊跟着换了衣服的张然从后门出去，出门就被冷的多跺脚。  
“啊啊啊啊怎么又下雪了啊……”  
张然拿下自己的围巾，给吴磊围上。  
吴磊脸小，围巾又厚实，缩在围巾里只看见一双发亮的眼睛，带着笑意看张然。  
张然低头，“走吧……”  
“我说我们都在一起一年了，你怎么还这么容易脸红。”  
吴磊把张然搂住，带着他往前走。  
“我也不知道……”  
“猜一会儿吃完饭带你去哪？”  
“不知道。”  
“去了你就知道了……”  
吴磊故意卖关子，得意洋洋，拉着张然的手跑起来。  
张然跟在后面，看着被拉住的手，看着两个人一样的手套，看着前面人的发丝在空中飞起来一点，又被雪花压下，努力跟上吴磊的步子往前跑。

在熟悉的中餐馆吃了晚饭，吴磊急匆匆拉着张然就走。

 

张然知道吴磊要带自己去哪里。

去年的圣诞节，吴磊硬拉着张然一起去广场倒计时，在最后一声钟声响起的时候，张然伴着人们的欢呼，小声告白。  
意外的是吴磊竟然听到了，还答应了自己。  
大概真的有神明，在某一刻听到了自己的祷告，实现了自己可怜可悲的小小心愿。

这条路，就是去广场的路。

吴磊停下来，回头对张然说，“你看，到了！”

时间还早，广场是却早已聚集了很多等待倒计时的人，大多是情侣，抱在一起，说话，亲昵，浅浅接吻。

吴磊看张然，眼里是溢出来的温柔。  
张然紧紧拉住他的手，闭上眼等着吴磊的亲吻。

迟迟没有等到，张然有些诧异的睁开眼，却看见吴磊目光看向别处，脸上的表情晦暗不明。  
顺着视线看过去，张然看见不远处一对男子在小声附耳交谈，很亲密的样子，看得出来其中一个是亚洲人，黑色头发，典型的黄皮肤，藏青色的大衣。  
来不及询问吴磊，吴磊已经放开自己的手往那边走过去。  
张然马上跟过去，却因为人多差点被绊倒。

然后他只听见一阵骚动，在一堆外国口音中张然清清楚楚的听见吴磊震怒的声音：“你他妈敢干嘛呢！”

拨开人群，张然冲上前去扶住吴磊，方才看见的亚洲男人嘴角破了，他旁边的英国男子护着他，一脸警惕看着吴磊。  
“磊磊，怎么了？”  
而吴磊情绪激动，眼中尽是怒气，张然有些奇怪，也来不及多问，只得努力拉住他。

“那你呢？”  
对面的亚洲男人开口，指着自己问，“你身边的人又是谁。”  
“张震你他妈敢出轨！”  
对面的男人扶额，小声轻笑，“我们已经分手了，你不知道吗？”  
吴磊闻言，满脸难以置信，“怎么……可能？”  
“怎么不可能？”张震突如其来被打了一拳，也很生气，“他提的，就你离开后不久。”

“你有空回去看看他吧。”  
张震丢下这句话，带着恋人走开了，留下吴磊站在原地，整张脸埋进围巾里，看不见表情。

“磊磊……”  
张然担心的拉拉吴磊的衣袖，小声对身旁的人们道歉。  
“我没事”，吴磊抬起脸，脸上是勉强的笑意，“我们继续，等倒计时，我听说今年有烟花呢。”

张然看着这样的吴磊，莫名心慌，“我有点不舒服，我们先回去吧。”  
“啊？哦……好……”  
吴磊心不在焉，完全被张然牵着回到了家。

回到家，吴磊心乱如麻。

张然去洗澡。

吴磊瘫在床上，手机响起，微信显示一条未读消息，来自陈坤。

磊磊，圣诞快乐。  
一个人在外面要好好照顾自己，前几天给你寄过去的围巾手套帽子都记得用起来。

消息很短，吴磊却看了很久。

当年自己做了混蛋事，不知道怎么面对陈坤，便一个人能逃到英国上大学，三年来一直没回去过。

在英国的第二年遇到张然，他是学校的优秀交换生，在一次大课时遇到过后，张然便经常约自己一起去图书馆，然后是出去玩，然后在圣诞节对自己告白。

到英国后，自己一直也不敢联系陈坤，像个偷窥狂，在各种社交网站上搜索着陈坤所有的信息。

后来大概是母亲跟他说了地址，偶尔能收到陈坤从跟国内寄来的包裹，有时候是零食，有时候是衣物，有一年还收到了他亲手写的贺卡。

第一次收到包裹的时候，吴磊以为又是母亲寄过来的。  
拆开看见盒子上熟悉字体的瞬间，吴磊几乎要忘了呼吸。

给三石：好好照顾自己。

是外婆给自己织的毛衣，因为不会寄快递，让坤哥给自己寄过来的。

吴磊那天晚上穿着那件衣服睡觉的，快递盒也被小心保存下来，还被舍友嘲笑。  
当晚仔细斟酌着，给陈坤发了微信。  
不过几句感谢的话，吴磊却纠结的像在写学术论文。

过来不久陈坤的微信回过来。  
是一段四秒的语音。

收到就好，好好照顾自己。  
这段语音吴磊听了无数次，听着就像个傻子似的笑。  
第二天醒来又听几遍，才想起前天晚上忘了回复陈坤的微信。

“吴三石你个傻逼啊啊啊啊啊！”

后来两人恢复了联系，虽然都是些无关痛痒的对话，吴磊却都把聊天记录都小心翼翼收藏下来。  
慢慢的放开了些，也小心翼翼的开个玩笑，在语句之间试探他的生活，知道他过得幸福，也从来不敢多想。

去年圣诞坤哥发的朋友圈里，是丰盛的大餐，吴磊注意到图里陈坤拿着红酒杯的手上戴着一枚戒指，心瞬间就沉了。

于是大半夜把张然从他宿舍叫起来，拉着他去看倒计时，想要把自己混在人群中，用别人的欢乐包裹自己。

于是顺势接受了张然小声的告白，顺势让自己开始新的生活。

可是今天。  
张震说他们早就分手了。

难道坤哥一直都在骗自己吗。

吴磊拿着手机，不知道怎么回复。

质问吗？问他为什么骗自己说过得很好，为什么不告诉自己他和张震分手了？  
可是怎么敢，自己又凭什么过问？

吴磊盯着手机，盯得眼睛发酸，最后回复。

谢谢，你也是。

张然洗完澡出来，看见吴磊躺在床上发呆。  
擦着头发走过去，张然趴在吴磊胸口，“怎么了？”  
“没事，有些累……”  
吴磊搂住张然，手指圈住他有些长了的头发。  
“今天……”  
“你头发长了，明天我陪你去剪了吧。”  
张然垂下眼，也不再问。  
“嗯。”

张然大概永远也不会忘记。  
高三毕业那年，在震耳欲聋的KTV包房外，喝醉酒对着自己说喜欢的漂亮男孩子。  
那个自己渴望了三年的男孩子，对自己说出喜欢。

张然抬起头，打量吴磊。

当年的少年变得成熟许多，脸上的线条不像那一年，多了一些凌厉，少了些孩子气。  
不变的，是他的眼神。  
看着自己，又不是看着自己。

当年如是，今夜如此。

他的眼睛像星河，清澈又璀璨，那一年虽然喝了酒，眼神不算清明，但是说出喜欢你的时候，笑意盈盈，温暖的要命。  
张然就这样沦陷，谁知道后来的聚会再也看不见他。  
四处打听才知道他来了英国，便争取了学校的交换生名额，这才重新遇到他。

张然抚摸吴磊的脸。  
“你记不记得……”  
“什么？”  
“算了。”  
“到底什么？”  
吴磊作怪，去挠张然的痒痒，张然禁不起痒，笑着躲避。  
最后吴磊压在张然身上，看着张然因为笑得太过而有些湿润的双眼，吻了下去。

性事不是第一次，两个人都已经十分熟悉对方的身体，张然很快就喘着求欢，吴磊也缠着上去，追逐更多的欢乐。

在律动间，吴磊看着身下的张然，被自己弄得眼角发红，眼里满满的都是自己。

画面突然就跟那一年重合起来。  
那一晚，在自己身下，掉泪的陈坤。

吴磊操弄得更狠，张然有些受不住，呻吟也渐渐变得大声，手把身下的床单被子抓得混乱不堪，腿紧紧缠住吴磊，承受恋人快速而有力的顶弄。  
释放过后张然懒懒靠在吴磊胸前，“快放假了，你回国吗？”  
吴磊沉默许久，“还不知道。”

“回去吧……我们一起……”

你有空回去看看他吧。

“再看吧。”  
“他们组织了同学聚会呢，你都好几年没回去了，回去看看吧。”  
“走吧，去洗澡。”

吴磊亲吻张然的额头，岔开了话题。

回去的话，该怎么面对坤哥呢？

吴磊看怀里的张然已经睡熟，翻过身抱着枕头一角，沉沉睡去。


End file.
